Iggy Arlo
| romaji_name = Kachidoki Isao | ja_trans_name = Isao Kachidoki | fr_name = Iggy Lario | de_name = Iggy Lario | ko_name = 채이준 | gender = Male | school = Bandit Warrior Academy | tournament1 = Arc League Championship: * "Junior Youth" Class | result1 = Top 32 | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | anime_deck = Star | en_voice = | ja_voice = | de_voice = }} Iggy Arlo, known as Isao Kachidoki ( Kachidoki Isao) in the Japanese version, is a participant in the "Junior Youth" class of the Arc League Championship and is the Ace of the Bandit Warrior Academy in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Design Appearance Iggy has blue eyes and lined skin on his face, with wild purple hair that reaches a third of the way down his back. He wears multiple layers on his upper body; a red sleeveless shirt with gold collar and armholes over a light purple shirt with tattered sleeves, a green bandanna knotted around his neck, and an orange sash attached to a yellow-lined, maroon section of cloth attached at the stomach. His arms are mostly bare bar charcoal-colored armguards. He also wears dark teal pants, bandages wrapped around his shins, and dark tan socks, with black shoes that have the toes turned up. Personality In his Duels, he has been shown as a very violent person, repeatedly physically assaulting his opponent during Action Duels to prevent them from getting any Action Cards in order to win at any cost. He used to also be stubborn, refusing help from Yuya at the end of their first Duel. However, after his second Duel against Yuya, Iggy didn't reject his help after losing and left on good terms with Yuya. Iggy is a bit of a hypocrite as he claimed Yuya disrespected him in their first Duel, when in truth he kept pushing the normally good natured Yuya until he snapped and Awakened. Etymology Iggy is the diminutive form of Ignatius, which means "fire" in Latin. Voice/Mannerisms In the Japanese version, his personal pronoun of choice is　( - Jibun), which literally translates to "Oneself" Biography History As a child, Iggy was walking with Ryozan Godagawa, until he stopped and noticed a young Yuya Sakaki with his father, Yusho Sakaki. Iggy's teacher told him not to think of Dueling as fun, as the path he was about to walk would be pitch black and full of darkness. Iggy came in second place in a previous Arc League Championship, losing in the finals to Kev Ravenwood. According to Nico Smiley, Iggy further evolved from the previous tournament by learning Fusion Summon. Arc League Championship During his Duel with Kit Blade, Iggy brutally beat up Kit in order to prevent him from getting any Action Cards, thus resulting in Kit's defeat in an OTK. During his Duel with Yuya, Iggy once again tried to prevent his opponent from getting Action Cards through brutal force. While it seemed like Iggy would win, Yuya awakened, which allowed him to Xyz Summon "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" and beat Iggy in an OTK. This Duel exposed Iggy's ignorance towards Xyz Monsters as he thought that since they have Ranks, it was implied that their Levels would be 0, and he could activate the effect of "Idaten the Conqueror Star" (In the dub, Iggy didn't mention anything about his opinion about Xyz Monsters probably having Level 0.) When Yuya offered to help Iggy up after the Duel, he disdainfully rejected it. Heartland City As a result of his loss, Iggy was shunned at his Duel school. Dennis McField eventually approached him, informing him that if he wanted to defeat Yuya, he should come to the Fusion Dimension, as Yuya would eventually show up there. Dennis deployed Iggy when Yuya, Kite Tenjo, Sylvio Sawatari, and Gong Strong arrived in the Fusion Dimension to save Zuzu from Duel Academy. Iggy immediately attacked Yuya and pinned him to the ground, asking if Yuya remembered him. He told Yuya that he'd been in darkness since his defeat and accepted Dennis' offer to come to the Fusion Dimension to defeat him. He challenged Yuya to a Duel and Fusion Summoned "Idaten the Conqueror Star" on the first turn. Iggy told Yuya to summon his "evil Xyz Dragon" and activated "Kaiki the Unity Star's" effect to Special Summon it from the Graveyard and Fusion Summon "Shura the Combat Star", causing him to gain markings on his face and used its effect to make the ATK of all other monsters on the field 0. He turned his Level disadvantage on Yuya when he revealed the other effect of "Shura"; to increase the ATK of battling monsters by 200 times their Level, which put the Level-less "Dark Rebellion" at the disadvantage. He also explained that the effect of "Kaiki" would cause him to take 500 damage each turn as long as he controlled "Shura", claiming that he obtained this power from wandering in the darkness. To Iggy's surprise, Yuya was able to bypass his disadvantage; giving "Dark Rebellion" a Level with the Pendulum Effect of "Xiangke Magician" effect, forcing the two Duelists to compete over Action Cards. Yuya's Rollerboots eventually gave him the advantage in this regard, forcing Iggy to activate "Radiance of the Forbidden Spell", increasing the ATK of "Shura" by sealing away his Monster Zones and destroying "Dark Rebellion". Iggy then used its other effect to destroy "Shura" and force Yuya's monsters into Defense Position, creating a massive pit beneath them. Iggy intended to force the Duel into a DRAW in order to fulfill his vow to defeat Yuya, but Yuya used "Acrobat Tower" to save them both and bring their monsters back from the Graveyard. The effect of "Acrobat Tower" caused Iggy and Yuya to compare the Levels of their monsters once again, with the player that had the higher-Level monsters drawn from their Deck inflicting damage equal to the total Levels of the monsters in the Graveyard. Iggy drew the Level 5 "Hayate the Earth Star" and "Tenma the Sky Star", higher than Yuya's Level 3 monsters, thus losing the Duel. This time, Iggy accepted Yuya's help to stand this time as everyone clapped for their Duel. Iggy admitted to Yuya Dueltaining was not bad and walked away. Duel Academy After Z-ARC's defeat and the rebirth of the Standard Dimension into the "Pendulum Dimension", Iggy is seen watching Yuya's Duel against Jack Atlas. He applauded when Yuya won and watched Yuya and Declan Akaba's Action Duel. He was pleased when Yuya won the Duel and witnessed the revival of Zuzu Boyle. Deck Iggy uses a Star Deck focused on Fusion Summoning his ace monster, "Idaten the Conqueror Star". During his Duels he shows a very violent style, physically assaulting his opponents with martial arts to prevent them from getting Action Cards. His core strategy is Fusion Summoning "Idaten", using its effect to reduce the ATK of his opponent's monsters with lower Levels to 0, and equipping it with "Magic Star Sword", which can increase the ATK of the equipped monster by sending Spell Cards from the hand to the Graveyard. He then proceeds to gather Action Cards and use this effect to power up "Idaten" to the point where he can perform a One Turn Kill. He later gains "Kaiki the Unity Star" and shifts his strategy to incorporate the effects of Action Cards instead of sending them to the Graveyard, with his ultimate monster being "Shura the Combat Star", which counters Xyz Monsters, the monster type that Iggy was initially clueless about. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters